Hermanos
by Mino S. Hunter
Summary: [Conjunto de drabbles y un one-shot] Como familia, se tienen que vivir ciertas... dificultades. Tenemos a seis familias que pasan por alguna de estas situaciones, unas más bizarras que otras; pero siempre unidos. [Participante del Reto Libre: Haz una tabla del Foro Iwatobi swim Club]
1. Shigino

**Hello~ De nuevo aquí, con la otra tabla XD**

 **Olvidé mencionarlo, pero la tabla anterior se titulaba "Viviendo Juntos", mientras que esta es "Buenos Días".**

 **Espero puedan dedicarle un poco de su tiempo a esta tmb.**

 **Este drabble participa con: 342 palabras. De la palabra clave: Amanecer**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.

* * *

El despertar de Kisumi en los últimos días había sido algo... _peculiar_. Porque tener a Hayato aferrado cual koala a su torso no constituía una verdadera rutina.

Pero, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado, puesto que había sido culpa suya poner aquella película de terror, durante la reunión con sus amigos, y no haberse dado cuenta de que el pequeño se había colado dentro de la habitación. Fue hasta que se escucharon sus sollozos que todos se dieron cuenta de él. Kisumi se había sonrojado de vergüenza hasta las orejas mientras que sus amigos sonrieron y mimaron al menor.

Sin embargo, el verdadero problema había surgido cuando esa misma noche su hermanito se presentó frente a su cama completamente asustado. Kisumi había suspirado haciéndose a un lado, dejando espacio suficiente.

A la noche siguiente sucedió lo mismo, a la próxima de nuevo, y así fue dentro de los consecuentes cinco días. Llegados a este punto, el mayor de los Shigino comenzaba a sospechar. ¿Una semana entera con pesadillas? Claro, él se chupaba el dedo.

Pero es que era su querido Hayato. No podía simplemente decirle a un niño de diez años* que le molestaba su presencia cuando las noches eran calurosas, o que a veces despertaba medio asfixiado en medio de la noche, o que incluso sus _necesidades_ de adolescente eran incómodas.

En cualquier momento de la vida entre hermanos esas palabras debiesen ser dichas, no hay que mentir, pero no cuando su hermano menor tenía una sonrisa radiante y era todo su querer, simplemente no podía cargar con esa culpa.

Además, a Hayato parecía encantarle la vida despertar entre los brazos de su hermano mayor, le deseaba los buenos días y se apresuraba en irse a su habitación para vestirse y después bajar a desayunar.

Ningún hermano en su sano juicio debiese borrar esa felicidad. O al menos eso pensaba Kisumi. Que no le veía salida al asunto, más que tener que acostumbrarse.

Con un suspiro cansado fue directo al baño, necesitaba una ducha porque Primavera era demasiado tediosa por las noches.

* * *

 ***: No sé qué edad tenga,** **en realidad.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **-MsH-**


	2. Ryugazaki

**Este drabble participa con: 168 palabras. De la palabra clave: Alarma.**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.

* * *

Tenía que mirarle el lado bueno. Al menos su canción favorita seguiría siéndolo.

Pero una cosa era despertar al ritmo de Miley Cirus –su gusto culposo–, que caerse de la cama ante los gritos de su hermano mayor.

—¡Rei! ¡El desayuno!

El mencionado entonces desearía ser hijo único. Se levantaría con pesadez de la cama, cerraría el libro de Botánica, se colocaría las gafas y se arrastraría hacia el baño.

—¡Ryugazaki Rei!

—¡Ya voy!

Saldría del baño con el cabello arreglado. Iría en dirección a su "alarma" y le patearía suavemente.

—Despertarás a los vecinos si gritas.

—Al menos ellos se despiertan cuando grito. –Respondería, mirándole divertido.

Rei bufaría, molesto.

—Dudo que sea forma de despertar.

—No me importa tu opinión, come.

El menor de los Ryugazaki le daría un sorbo al café, murmurando algo sobre un sabor "no hermoso para su paladar" mientras el mayor rompería a carcajadas.

No era su canción favorita, pero podría irse acostumbrando a las mañanas así. Con una sonrisa, dio otro sorbo.

* * *

 **Tengo que aclarar, que con "gusto culposo" no pretendo ofender a nadie. Sino que, bueno, en lo particular no soy fan de Cirus, pero joder que amo Breaking Ball XD Soy más de.. canciones de otro tipo. Entonces, esta canción básicamente sí es mi gusto culposo. A lo que me refiero es que... plasmé un poco de mí en Rei.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **-MsH-**


	3. Hazuki

**Este drabble participa con: 263 palabras. De la palabra clave: Ducha.**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.

* * *

Deberían darle un premio a todo aquel que tuviera más de dos hermanos. Más si éstos eran mayores. Aún más si eran chicas.

Tres hermanas mayores. Nagisa se merecía todos los premios del mundo. Porque cada mañana, sin excepción, era una odisea.

Los gritos por tomar la ropa de la otra, por el maquillaje mal puesto, por la desvelada estudiando o por la película. Pero sobre todas las cosas había algo que a Nagisa le hacía temblar de sólo mencionarlo.

El baño por las mañanas. Siendo seis personas en la familia, cuatro de ellas mujeres. Una sola habitación. El padre y el hijo tenían que meterse juntos si no nunca saldrían a tiempo para cumplir sus actividades.

La madre ganaría la contienda de meterse primero, y le cedería su lugar después a quien no la hubiera enfadado esa mañana

El rubio en verdad no podía entender la guerra que se armaba una vez que 'la elegida de mamá' salía. Tampoco podía explicarse el porqué sus hermanas no se duchaban antes de dormir. Tal vez sus revistas de modas decían que no era correcto... o cosas por el estilo.

De todas maneras, la rutina ya estaba impuesta. Él y su padre tenían que despertar mucho antes para tener derecho a, por lo menos, sonreírle al espejo.

Amaba a su familia. A sus hermanas escandalosas por las mañanas, a su madre irritada ante los gritos y a su padre que se mantenía al margen.

Después de todo, no cambiaría esos momentos por nada en el mundo.

...Bueno, tal vez por un poco de tranquilidad, quizá.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **-MsH-**


	4. Tachibana

**Este drabble participa con: 337 palabras. De la palabra clave: Desayuno.**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.

* * *

Comparando con nuestras tres familias anteriores, los Tachibana eran una especie de... seres utópicos o algo por el estilo.

Los cinco integrantes se sentaban a la mesa y animosamente comían y hablaban sobre la esperanza de un buen día.

...La mayoría de las veces. Porque hasta en fantasías había excepciones.

Este día era una de ellas, sin duda alguna. Makoto había despertado de un forma bastante inusual. Sus hermanos corriendo y gritando por toda la casa.

Se tomó su tiempo para bajar a desayunar, ya vistiendo el uniforme. Fue cuando notó la expresión de enfado de su madre.

Ella estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. Él se acercó y tomó algunos platos ya preparados. La mujer le agradeció en silencio, concentrada en su tarea.

—¿Pasa algo? –Le preguntó. Fue hasta la mesa y dejó los platos.

La mujer soltó un suspiro, Makoto notó su cansancio cuando se volvió hacia ella.

—Hoy salen de excursión... –ella tomó un poco de arroz con una cuchara y llenó un tazón con él–, ya sabes, _no vamos si onii-chan no va._

El chico no pudo evitar una risita.

—Bueno, pudo ser peor. –Le dijo, antes de que su madre le mirara aún molesta, aunque después sonrió.

—Supongo que tienes razón, eh.

Ambos rieron un poco. Luego se aparecieron tres figuras en el lugar, dos de ellos dando grandes y duras zancadas, 'como la gente mayor hace cuando se enfada'.

Su padre se sentó donde siempre, sonriendo en el acto. Mientras que sus hermanos tardaron un poco en hacerlo.

—Ne, Ran, Ren. –Los mencionados se voltearon a verle. Makoto se sentó a la mesa–. ¿Irán a la excursión, verdad? ¿Aun sin mí?

Ellos se miraron entre sí, asintiendo con torpeza.

—Sí, _oni-chan_. –dijeron con tristeza–, tú tienes que ir a clase también.

El hijo mayor de los Tachibana sonrió, enternecido.

—Iré a recogerlos cuando regresen. –Anunció, llevándose un poco de arroz a la boca. Los niños abrieron enorme los ojos, emocionados–. Ahora coman y no hagan enojar a mamá.

—¡Sí, _oni-chan_!

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **-MsH-**


	5. Mikoshiba

**Este apenas one-shot participa con: 533 palabras. De las palabras clave: Ropa interior.**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.

* * *

Si existía algo en este mundo mortal, a lo que podían doblegarse el par de hijos varones de la familia Mikoshiba, sería la hermana de ambos. Sin duda alguna. Porque si a Nagisa debieran premiarlo, a ella debieran hacerle una estatua o algo similar.

Que crecer entre un par de _idiotas efusivos_ no era nada sencillo. Los quería, por supuesto. Los adoraba con su ser, eran sus hermanos. Pero...

Esto era inaudito. Completa y totalmente _inaudito_.

¿Qué, en nombre de todo lo innombrable, estaba haciendo Momotarō en su habitación? Ah, no sólo eso. ¿Qué hacía husmeando entre sus cosas? Pero no cualquier tipo de cosas... ¡¿Qué buscaba en el cajón de su ropa interior?! ¿Algo que _combinara con sus lindos ojos_ , como le había dicho una vez? ¿Algo que _le diera soporte y comodidad_?

—Momo. –Llamó, contundente.

Fue suficiente, porque su hermano menor detuvo sus movimientos. Incluso, su respiración también pudo parar.

—...

—Momo, –fue adentrándose en su habitación, lentamente–, ¿qué haces?

Sería mentira negar que le divertía la situación. Su hermano estaba temblando, se mantenía en la misma posición en que había sido sorprendido; pero sobretodo, cuando ella pudo encararlo, parecía a punto de romper en llanto.

—Lo..., –sollozó, comenzando a llorar–, siento... yo...

Soltó un suspiro mientras se echaba el cabello hacia atrás. Miró a Momo, severa.

—¿Qué sientes? –Le dijo, indispuesta a esperar que el menor se tranquilizara.

—Yo sólo _hi_ quería... com-com-compensar-te... yo...

¿Ah? ¿Compensar? ¿Compensar _qué_?

—No sé de qué me est–

—¡De todo!

Se miraron. Momo le pareció tan serio de repente. Ambos inhalaron, pero el muchacho se adelantó.

—No... no sabía qué regalarte de cumpleaños... Le pregunté a _ni-chan_ y se rio de mí.

«Bueno, yo también me hubiera reído» pensó. Dejó que continuara, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—Por eso..., –tomó aire, abriendo grande la boca–, estaba buscando aquí... _algo_.

—¿Algo? –Arqueó una ceja.

—Algo que te gustara.

Se quedó perpleja. El chico se había sonrojado hasta las orejas, jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos y el cierre de su sudadera, le esquivó la mirada y se encogió en sí mismo.

—De qué est–

—¡De todo!

Silencio.

—Siempre, –tomó aire, abriendo la boca de manera exagerada–, estás enfadada conmigo... yo..., –soltó un suspiro, también exagerado–, yo te quiero mucho y...

Vaya, Momotarō Mikoshiba podía resultar un ser interesante, después de todo. Sonrió, acercándose a él. Mentiría también si dijera que no le habían conmovido los esfuerzos del chico por hilar palabras congruentes.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, riendo un poco ante el respingo del menor.

—Con esto es suficiente, –le susurró al oído, soltando otra risita–, Momo.

Sintió los brazos de su hermano aferrarse a su cintura, a la vez que la cabeza ajena se escondía entre la unión del cuello y hombro propios.

Pudieron quedarse así una eternidad, no pudo saberlo. Sino, hasta que escuchó el sonido que hace el celular al tomar un foto.

Ambos se separaron, bruscamente. Mirando en dirección al sonido.

Dos pares de ojos dorados se encontraron con un tercero. Seijūrō tenía un celular en mano, sonriendo divertido.

En cuestión de segundos, Momo se abalanzó sobre Sei y toda la atmósfera se fue al carajo.

Suspiró, uniéndose al _Team Momo_.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **-MsH-**


	6. Matsuoka

**Este drabble participa con: 268 palabras. De la palabra clave: Uniforme.**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.

* * *

Rin asistía a un Internado. Gou a una Escuela Pública. Samezuka era de _sólo chicos_ , mientras que Iwatobi era mixto. Rin llevaba gakuran, y Gou... Gou llevaba... _llevaba falda._

Rin era un hermano sobre protector. Gou no sabía lidiar con eso, a pesar de los años.

...Aunque ahora tenía una excusa perfecta.

—Gou... –La escena que se repetía cada que su hermano se quedaba en casa los fines de semana. Con ella vistiendo su uniforme y él desaprobando.

— _Oni-chan,_ ¿no has pensado en que estamos iguales?

El mencionado enarcó una ceja, curioso.

—¿Iguales de qué?

—Ya sabes... iguales.

Rin frunció el ceño, _un poquito_ fastidiado.

—No te estoy entendiendo.

Gou sonrió.

—Estás molesto porque llevo la falda, ¿cierto?

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Yo también estuve celosa aquella vez.

Rin iba a reprochar, con un «no dijiste que estuviera celoso, sino molesto», pero las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta pues su hermana se adelantó.

—Aquella vez del festival..., –se sonrojó al recordarlo–, de tu segundo año.

Y entonces todo fue claro.

El mayor de los Matsuoka se miró a sí mismo con aquel molesto vestido de maid. _Con encaje_. Con el cabello recogido. Con Mikoshiba _-bucho_ alegando que se parecía a su bella hermana...

Y joder, cómo odio recordarlo. Intentó fulminar con la mirada a su hermana, mas fue en vano. Ella era inmune. Y él blando ante ella.

—Gou.

—Sólo piensa en cómo sentí esa vez. –Ella pareció delatar su actuación, haciendo un exagerado gesto de dolida–. Con todos mirándote.

A Rin le saltó una vena de la frente, estaba seguro.

—...

—...

—Ya vámonos.

* * *

 **Me encantaría si dejasen algún review con su opinión.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **-MsH-**


End file.
